Ribbons of Souls
by OhkamiGalaxy
Summary: YGOXTG AU. What happens when you find yourself in a great war? Everyhting thought to be true is now a lie? What happens when you must fight to save your very soul?
1. Default Chapter

"He's so cute and innocent. I can see why the two of you are so protective of him," a woman with long mint-green hair chuckled as she gazed into the large glowing orb in front of her. Her large brown eyes were narrowed as she considered the possible things she could do with the young boy.  
  
"I think perhaps that when he grows up he would make a fine consort. Don't the two of you think so?" She smiled up at the two bodies that were suspended from the ceiling. "Of course you think so. The two of you will soon be my most trusted servants."  
  
"Ah, Kuro, you did give me quite a few problems capturing you, did you not? You will very soon regret your actions."  
  
Kuro stirred a little at the mention of her name. Her shoulder- length red hair getting tangled in the thick, silk, black and red ribbons that bound her. She started to struggle to get out of her silken prison.  
  
"No, you don't. You can't escape me so easily Kuro. I won't let you," the woman whispered as her eyes began to glow blood-red. Kuro stopped struggling and appeared to be peacefully asleep.  
  
"Risa, you were the easiest to catch. You're just too trusting."  
  
The second body that was hanging from the ceiling began to stir. It wasn't trying to escape from its bonds, but more like it was testing them. Strands of dark brown hair were barely visible as they mixed with the black and dark purple ribbons that bound her.  
  
"You aren't trying to escape as your dear friend Kuro. How odd," she murmured. "You must already recognize your master."  
  
"I won't allow you to harm Mokuba," she whispered, and started to slip from the ribbons. Her blue gray eyes barely open, but still unseeing. "You will pay for your crimes Amal."  
  
"You shall not stop me!" the woman jumped up and raised her arms above her head. Ribbons shot from the ceiling and bound Risa more tightly and covered her completely.  
  
"No one will stop me," Amal whispered as she sat back down on her dark green divan.  
  
****  
  
****  
  
"Who are they?" Vash yelled as he dived behind a stone column.  
  
"Never mind who they are, my question is what are they?" Knives yelled back as he took to hiding behind the remains of a building. Legato was with Vash, and was trying to figure out where they were coming from. Nicholas stood behind a crumbled wall that barely survived initial attack, and he too was looking for where the creatures were coming from.  
  
"Shit!" Knives yelled as of the creatures went for his brother and Legato. "Get down!" He shouted and fired his gun. The creature screamed as it fell to the ground. Nicholas ran over to Knives to help him with his now fractured wrist. Knives growled as he watched Vash and Legato fight off the things that were attacking them. 'What are these vile beasts?' Knives thought. Nicholas fired his cross gun as another batch went for him and Knives.  
  
"You okay knuckle head?" He yelled over to Vash. All he received in response was a grunt and more firing.  
  
"Shit! Vash!!" Legato screamed as he watched Vash get sucked into a black hole like portal. Every one looked at each other and made a run for the portal, not caring if they got hurt from their unknown enemy.  
  
None were aware that they were walking into a war that had been going on in secret for thousands of years. All had just become pawns in the war that has been raging between the Angels of Hell and Demons of Heaven...  
  
Corrected the problems I found...another chapter coming soon ^_^ 


	2. Default Chapter

"Vash," a voice called out to him.  
  
Vash looked around, "Where are you?"  
  
"Don't trust them Vash. Don't trust them."  
  
"What? Don't trust who?"  
  
"Vash!" The voice screamed.  
  
Vash covered his ears and yelped in pain. The sound seemed to be ripping him apart. It shook from the core of his being.  
  
************  
  
A young woman, with waist-length dark brown hair, stood by herself in a darkened black-walled room. Her blue-gray eyes were glazed. Next to her stood two other women. On her left stood a woman with mint-green hair, and dark brown eyes. On her right stood a woman with shoulder-length red hair, and blue-green eyes.  
  
"Risa, Kuro, take care of them. I don't want them to breathe ever again," Amal commanded.  
  
Risa stared down dispassionately at the bodies before her. They had dared to interfere, and so now, they would be dealt with. The lady Amal was not one to be trifled with or denied. They had chosen their fate when they followed their companion into the black hole.  
  
The three men were laid out, side by side, on their backs. Risa smiled down at them cruelly, as she ran her finger along the curved blade of her scythe. She flipped the blade down, and pressed it against Legato's neck.  
  
A hand reached out and grabbed the handle and pulled it away from Legato's neck. Risa looked in shock at Kuro. Kuro shook her head, and slapped Risa. Risa stumbled backward and touched her cheek.  
  
"Kuro?" Risa looked at her confused. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Risa, you really are too easily controlled," Kuro rolled her eyes. "Come on, we need to get out of here."  
  
Risa looked down, and stared at the three bodies on the ground. She looked at Kuro confused. Kuro sighed and nodded.  
  
"We'll take them too?"  
  
"Yes, Risa, we'll take them too."  
  
Short, I know...but that's the way it is for now. ^_^ 


End file.
